


Angels and the Badman

by Valifecent



Series: Badman [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU-season two, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe Decker Explained!, F/M, God visits earth, Not what anyone expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valifecent/pseuds/Valifecent
Summary: God’s sons have a run in with him at Lux. The reason for the Detective is explained! AU taking place sometime  after 2x13





	

Lucifer was at Lux at 10 in the morning, after being awoken early with an emergency at Lux. The night clubs POS system was on the fritz, and they had to call in a specialist to fix it. Lucifer called Duke’s Technologies to repair and replace the lost system.

He hadn’t minded the early morning call, it gave him an excuse to get away from his wife, who seemed to have lost interest in him since they had gotten married. They shared some common interests, including trying to actively escape their tyrannical fathers. The sex and excessive partying had been just what he needed at first, but Candy had quickly changed. He had even taken Dr. Linda’s advice and stopped his drug use around his wife after she had been arrested for possession. He had done his best for her; cashing in a favor to get her charges dismissed and sending her to the most exclusive treatment center. This morning he had found her asleep on the couch in the penthouse. She tried to hide them but he could see the tell-tale marks when he looked between her toes. What he despised the most about his wife’s drug use was her lying. He could not trust her and he had ceased to feel wanted or respected by her. But, he had made her a promise and he had only changed the rules of a deal once in his long life, something he was not planning to make a habit of. 

His wife’s behavior had even been the proverbial, nail in the coffin, for his rocky partnership with the Detective. Her devious spawn had taken an Uber to see him one Saturday afternoon when he had not been home, and the child had called an ambulance for Candy when she had been unable to wake her. He thought that the Detective was going to shoot him again when she had come to Lux with fire in her eyes, blaming him for a child protective services visit, whatever that was. The Detective still consulted him on cases, but only when she needed the eggs, he supposed. 

Lucifer remembered how much it had hurt when he found out that she had been involved in a week long undercover operation that she had failed to tell him about. It was Detective Douche, of all people, who’d informed Lucifer that Chloe had been injured when her cover was blown. When he had confronted the Detective about her recklessness she had simply shrugged, and told him that she had Maze to watch her back. This had been what he wanted, what he had planned he thought to himself bitterly. 

Absorbed in his thoughts, Lucifer almost didn’t notice Amenadiel when he came down the stairs.

“What are you doing here?”.

“You sent me a text asking me to come by.”.

“I did not,” Lucifer tilted his head and squinted at his brother. 

“Ah, you’re both here. Great.” A distinguished looking man with graying hair and a t-shirt branded with the company name Duke’s Technologies, came up behind both angels. The name embroidered into his shirt read, Marion Morrison. “It’s been a long time,” The man said as a burst of light filled the dark cavern of Luxs’ interior. 

“Father?!” The fallen angels exclaimed.

“You bloody bastard!” Lucifer shouted as he stepped forward and then turned to see Amenadiel as he caught him by the arm to pull him back. 

“You did not win the first time brother, tread carefully, we do not have the upper hand.” The elder sibling whispered.

God held up his hands in a ‘I come in piece’ motion. “I’m here to talk, with both of you. There are things that, upon great reflection, I realize need to be explained to you. I understand that you both feel manipulated by the events surrounding Chloe’s birth.”.

“Can you not understand why?” Lucifer questioned with clenched teeth and eyes filled with rage. “You can believe that I will find a way to make you pay. Did the heavenly host have a good laugh at my expense!?”.

“Surprisingly, most of your siblings were rooting for you and the Detective,” God said, putting a strange inflection on the words that the Lucifer couldn’t decipher. “I can’t say the same for the Lilim,” God chuckled at his eldest. “Now, let’s have a seat, it has been eons since I have enjoyed alcohol.” He motioned for them to sit in one of the booths in a corner of the club. He sat down across from them as a bottle of whiskey, from the top shelf, Lucifer noted, floated to their table along with three glasses. 

“Okay Father, what is this big explanation?” Amenadiel asked as he sat closest to his father, as if protecting Lucifer from whatever his father had to say. Amenadiel knew how tense his brother was, and knew that Lucifer would not likely take anything that their father had to say well. 

Lucifer sat with his arms crossed trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart. 

God cleared his throat, “Amenadiel, I asked you to go down and bless Chloe’s parent because I knew you would do so without question, and because I knew you would never tell any of your siblings. I did not want anyone else to learn about my activities. You fulfilled your task beautifully, might I add.”. God poured three glasses and took a sip of his, savoring the burn going down his throat. “John and Penelope Decker were strategically chosen to be her parents. John Decker prayed for a daughter, he was an honorable man, so I answered his prayers. Not only did Chloe receive parents who cherished her, she also never received much of this so called, ‘religious education’.”.

“Why did you choose the year 1981 to create her? Did you know I would be on earth? Did you orchestrate our meeting?” Lucifer spat, uninterested in long-winded explanations. 

“Have patience Samael.”.

“I have a new name, father,” Lucifer said angrily. “I suggest you learn to use it.”.

“Yes, yes, you are very intent on keeping up your earthly persona, but I suggest you keep silent and listen because I have come here to explain myself. While I am all knowing, I chose to mostly focus on the bigger picture. I can see, if I choose, all possible choices of a person’s life, but free will can sometimes change a person’s path for better or worse. Nothing is certain except for the psychical laws of this realm and death for the mortals. It is the same with you two, as you are of the few angels who have chosen to exercise your free will. While I knew you more than likely would choose to leave Hell, I had no way of knowing exactly when you would arrive in California. I would drive myself mad if I tried to control every little detail of,” God paused and shook his head slightly. “May I get back to my story about Chloe’s existence?”. 

God ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture similar Lucifer’s, “I asked to make it possible for Chloe to exist on a whim. I have spent many, many, ages without your mother and I was lonely. I wanted someone to share existence with, and while I love you children, it is not the same level of companionship. And, as you are fond of saying Samael, I was finding heaven to be a little bit boring.”.

Both his sons looked at each other with slack-jawed faces. God watched them, waiting for understanding to dawn. 

“You created the Det…Chloe for yourself!” Lucifer yelled in horror, breaking the glass in his hand at the same time Amenadiel whispered, “But Father, she is a human.”.

“And why does that matter?” God asked, arching an eyebrow as his tone became icy. “Your mother has had many humans in her short time on earth, as have you Lucifer. Do not presume to judge Me.”.

“What of her free will?” Amenadiel questioned. “Will she be powerless to resist you?”. He felt used when he thought he was creating a girlfriend for his brother...But his Father, he had no idea what to think. 

“Is she powerless against your brother or yourself for that matter?” God gave a knowing look at Lucifer who was visibly shaken. “No, she has the ability to withstand much of the Divine. She is a worthy partner, a good woman full of fierce compassion. She is prideful however, and would never choose to be second best. I would have had to win her heart as Samael was just beginning to do. Humans never truly lack for choices.”.

“Why…Why are you telling me this? To rub my failings in my face?” Lucifer croaked, feeling despair and anger like he hadn’t felt since he first fell. Images of Chloe in his father’s vessels arms assaulted him. Had his father known that he would react like he had to get him out of the way? Would Chloe’s hurt pride make it easier or harder for Him to get what he wanted? Had the bloody bastard not taken enough from him? He was willing to take his pride as well.

“To give you time to decide what you want to do about the decisions you have made. It was only by chance that you and Chloe met and started working together, although I knew it was not out of the realm of possibility since you both chose the City of Angels. You have learned much in that time, and while you are often reckless and narcissistic, you have shown me that you have to ability to be selfless.” He stood up from the booth attempting to move closer, but seeing the betrayed look on his son’s face he stepped back. “I never planned for you to care for each other, truly.”.

“If you cared about the Detective so much, then why did you leave her unprotected when Uriel came to earth? Why did you let her almost die when she was poisoned!?”.

“Have you ever even thought to ask her to think about doing something else? It's a dangerous profession.”. 

“No,” Lucifer confessed.

“You were there to protect her when she needed it. I am hoping that she has a long and happy life before I see her in the Silver City,” God stated whimsically as he turned to leave, saying over his shoulder, “Pray for me sons, I’m off to see your mother,” Leaving his children to stare after him. As he walked by the bar, he hit the POS system with his fist, causing the screen to flicker to life.

Lucifer, opened his mouth to say something but could only manage a soft, “Fuck.”. 

Amenadiel turned to his bother with wonder in his eyes, thinking that the meeting could have gone a lot worse. He patted Lucifer on the shoulder and said, “It's your decision brother, but you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy.”. 

And with that he left Lucifer with his thoughts. Whether he stood there for three minutes or three hours he would never be sure. But finally, he picked up his phone made a call. 

“Hello Joseph? Yes its me, Lucifer Morningstar. I need to call in that favor. How quickly can you get me a divorce?”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction ever, so i'm really excited to share. The title is taken from a John Wayne movie. let me know if you guys want more of this crazy idea I needed to get out.


End file.
